


With the Ship

by rosivan (calembours)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calembours/pseuds/rosivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt - "Take this sinking boat and point it home. We've still got time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the Ship

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [На корабле](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561790) by [Takihara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara)



"I told you to get to a shuttle," Kirk yells over the sound of cracking hull, the shattering glass of the consoles and a dull, incessant beeping.

"Yes, sir," Sulu yells back, gripping the helm tightly. Everything in front of him flashes red, bright and angry, and a million times slower than the pounding of his heart.

"Don't you fucking 'yes sir' me, Sulu," Kirk staggers, trips over Chekov's fallen chair, and slams into Sulu's shoulder. "You get your _ass_ to a _shuttle_."  
,  
Sulu runs his fingers over the console, brings up command lists and controls that were transferred to helm from the other stations of the bridge. "Fuck you, _sir_." Sulu snaps back, "All shuttles cleared for launch - medshuttle is already away. McCoy is trying to hail you."

Kirk laughs once against the back of Sulu's neck. The captain's knuckles are tight over the top of the chair, digging into Sulu's back. "Of course he is. Don't open a channel." Kirk reaches over Sulu to send a brief text-only message. "He'll just bust a vessel trying to scream at me, and he's got Spock and Chekov to look after."

Main power flickers out, and the bridge is lit by the helm console and the words 'CRASH IMMINENT' transparent over the enemy ship raised on the view screen. Sulu catches Kirk's wrist before his pulls completely away. They're both shaking, tired and on edge, and too much alive for what's about to happen.

"I swear to god, Jim," Sulu says, as lowly as he can manage while still being heard, "If you say something 'inspiring', I'm so kicking your ass in the afterlife."

Kirk's other hand slides over Sulu's shoulder, curls around the base of his neck. "You wish, man. Now take this sinking ship and point it home, Hikaru."

He's still grinning, still listening to Sulu swear, when the view screen breaks.


End file.
